"The One" Jim DeStefano
Information *Name - Jim DeStefano *Former alias - Madd Dawg *Height - 6'3" *Weight - 225 lbs. *Hometown - Long Island, New York *Address - Palm Beach Gardens, FL *Date of Birth - April 29, 1985 *Ethnicity - Italian *Manager - N/A *Stable: The Coalition *E-Mail - Jad07g@fsu.edu *Alignment - Heel *Theme Song - "Voices" by Rev Theory *Finishing Maneuver - The Pressure Point Stunner *Finishing Description - Jim delivers an RKO with his second hand applying pressure to the pressure points of the neck *Current FcW Record - (22-11-3) *FCW Accomplishments: (6x)Superstar of the Week, (2x) Superstar of the Month - September & October 2008, (1x)Tag Team Champion, (1x)Extreme Champion - Longest reigning champion, (1x) Empire States Champion, (1x)World Heavyweight Champion, Finalist in King of New York Tournament(2008), 4th Grand Slam Champion, 6th Triple Crown Champion Move List *Superkick ( used in desperation ) *Ground Zero ( a modified Rock Bottem, in that, Dawg stalls with an opponent in the air to deliver a more powerful blow. ) *Elevated Bosten Crab *Choke Slam *Moonsault from the top rope *Superplex *Spear *Asai Moonsault to the outside of the ring *Lionsault ( loves to end his matches with this maneuver ) *Breakdown *Twist of Fate *Crown of Thorns *Sharp Shooter *Over the tope rope Dive *Falcons Arrow *Powerbomb *Victory Roll Title History *UCF FARM LEAGUE Tag Team Titles (1x) -Part of 2Xtreme w/ Enigma - Never Had Them *UCF FARM LEAGUE Intercontinental Title (2x) - Never Had Them *UCF FARM LEAGUE World Heavyweight "New Vista" Title (1x) - New Vista and you never held it *UCF Exstasy Hardcore Title (2x) - No such belt *UCF Exstasy Tag Team Titles (3x) -Part of 2Xtreme w/ Enigma- No such Belt *UCF Titaniam Television Title (1x) - I ran Titanium and you never held a belt on Titanium *UCF Titanium Global Championship 1x) - I ran Titanium and you never held a belt on Titanium *UCF Titanium Tag Team Titles (2x) -Part of 2 Xtreme w/ Enigma - I ran Titanium and you never held a belt on Titanium *NEO Tag Team Titles (2x) -First ever NEO Tag Team Champions w/ Enigma - I ran NEO and the partner was Xtreme not Enigma, and again YOU NEVER HELD ANY BELTS IN NEO... NOT THAT IT MATTERS BUT THROUGH A MADE UP STORYLINE I CHANGED MY NAME. IN NEO I WAS MADD DAWG AND YES I DID HOLD TITLES. CHECK THE FACTS *NEO eXtreme Title (2x) - I ran NEO and the partner was Xtreme not Enigma, and again YOU NEVER HELD ANY BELTS IN NEO *NEO Heaveyweight Title (1x) - I ran NEO and the partner was Xtreme not Enigma, and again YOU NEVER HELD ANY BELTS IN NEO *NGW Tag Team Titles (2x) -Part of 2Xtreme w/ Enigma *eXw European title (1x) *UWA Light Heavyweight Title (1x) *GWA Tag Team Titles (1x) -First Ever GWA Tag Team Champions w/ Enigma- *GWA Global Champion (1x) -Undefeated and last Global Champion due to the Fed closing down. *FcW Tag Team Titles (1x) -First Ever FcW Tag Team Champions w/ Enigma- *FcW Extreme Champion (1x) -First singles title in the FcW; Lasted a record setting 105 days. *FcW Empire States Champion (1x)-Second Tier Belt {current} *FcW World Heavyweight Champion (1x) -Held simultaneously w/ the Empire States title. First man to accomplish that feat. Current Federation *Fearless Championship Wrestling - Jim has been with this company since it reopened, however during its most recent hiatus he was hired by Supreme Championship Wrestling. FcW has since reopened and Jim has come back to work for them again. *Supreme Championship Wrestling - Sought employment here after FcW went on a brief hiatus. Remains with this company to this day. Past Federations *Ultimate Championship Federation - (UCF) Farm System - (UCF) Monday Night Exstasy - (UCF) Thursday Night Titanium *UCF becomes NEO ( New Extreme Organization ) - NEO was an extension of UCF, it ended up going back to UCF *New Geration Wrestling (NGW) *Extreme Wrestling (eXw) *United Wrestling Alliance (UWA) *Global Wrestling Association (GWA) - a product of UCF/ similar management but different promotion. *Fearless Championship Wrestling (FcW) Bio N/A - He hasn't let anyone know of his past before Fearless Championship Wrestling. Records indicate what federations he was a part of but not much is known about what went on during his years elsewhere. Fearless Championship Wrestling After Being offered a fat contract by Paddy Coonan to work for the FcW, Madd Dawg sprung into action. He arrived in style by getting someone else arrested at a restaurant after usuing his FcW platform to create Chaos. During his first week on the Monday Night Murder Scene card, he was put up against 4 other men, fighting for the number one contendership for the FcW European Title. He defeated these men in an impressive debut showing no signs of ring rust. After winning he was promoted to the Wrestlemania of FcW, Dearly Departed. At Dearly Departed he was once again outnumbered in an elimination match for the European title. One of his opponents, Drake Styles, was as cunning as they come and put forth a challenge that Dawg wasn't ready for. Another of his opponents was his brother Enigma who was just as prepared for this bout as any of the other four men. After a grueling match Drake Styles emerged victorious in a down to the wire finish. Dawg had just planted McCallister with the Pressure Point Stunner and was seconds away from victory before a hurt Drake Styles came into the ring and caught Madd Dawg off guard with a superkick that ended the match. Dawg persevered and went into the back with his head held high. In only his second match he fought at a Pay-Per-View for a title. Note: ( During the match they thought they were fighting for a title, but after the match they realized that it was yet again another number one contendship for a shot at the Intercontinental title at the next PPV, Ground Zero. ) After Dearly Departed things took an interesting turn. Drake Styles, John "Upahts" Cavanagh, Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh, Brooke McQueen, Caz Armour and Emily Desade formed a stable that based solely on its reputation could destroy the FcW. They were calling themselves The Coalition. Dawg, with a record of 1-1-0, was thrown into the main event of Monday Night Murder Scene against main event mainstay and Coalition member, Caz Armour. It was a triple threat match, along with Omerta, to see who can advance to the next Pay-Per-View, Ground Zero. This triple threat would have a drastic stipulation; it would be for a title shot at Ground Zero against World Heavyweight Champion John Cavanagh. Against all the odds Madd Dawg solidified his status as a key player and picked up a win. It was the biggest win of his young FcW career and earned him Superstar of the Week for the first time. However, this wasn't even the surprise of the night. During Monday Night Murder Scene(May 7tyh, 2007), The Seraph contacted Enigma and Madd Dawg seperatly and got them to agree to get over their brotherly differences and form a stable that can rival The Coaltion. They called themselves the Zion Compromise and a new age in the FcW was born. Their alliance was tested later that night when Madd Dawg, after deafeating Caz Armour, was jumped by Caz and some of The Coalition members. Zion ran down to the ring to help and began to take the upper hand until the remaining members of The Coalition came to ring with weapons. As the night closed it appeared The Coalition had the last laugh but nothing can take away the fact that Madd Dawg, with his win over Coalition member Caz Armour, cemented the Zion Compromise as a formidable advisary. On the May 14th, 2007 edition of Monday Night Murder Scene, Madd Dawg was the final representative of his team in a ten person survivor series match against The Coalition(his partners were: Sevrena, Jared McCallister, Enigma and Corey Bayne). Madd Dawg competed at FcW Ground Zero in a Doom's Day Match for the FcW World Heavyweight Championship. Madd Dawg would score a pinfall over Jared McCallister to become eligible to win the championship belt, he would also be pinned by John "Upahts" Cavanagh later on in the match and would spend two minutes in the penalty box. Cavanagh would go on to retain his championship belt. After the pay-per-view things weren't easy for Madd Dawg. After losing a few matches in a row, the once confident superstar began doubting his abilities. After being on top of the mountain with the FcW World Heavyweight Title so close he could tatse it, he just couldn't believe how far he had sunk within Fearless Championship Wrestling in less tan a month. However, he pushed forth and came out better for it. He defeated the, at the time, current United States Champion Jeff Van Damage and former Extreme Champion Prozac in a triple threat match that reminded everyone watching how immensely talented Madd Dawg truly was. Then, with his brother Enigma as 2 Xtreme, defeated 2 other teams to earn a Tag Team Title shot at FcW Sinful Means. Things were beginning to look great for Dawg and, during the Monday Night Murder Scene before the pay-per-view, he outlasted 12 other men in a 14 man Battle Royal to earn a spot, along with Gino Knoxx, in the United States Championship match also at FcW Sinful Means. July 1 rolled around sooner than everyone thought it would and after Enigma defeated Daniel to regain his Cruiserweight Title, the brothers known as 2 Xtreme defeated the teams of Kevin Conner/Juan Cortez and Fred Debonair/ Xtreme Insanity to win the vacant FcW World Tag Team titles. At this point in the night Enigma was currently a dual champion and Dawg was all set to take the United States Championship from Kevin Conner, Ryan Kilmore and Gino Knoxx in their match later that night. However, lightning didn't strike twice and Kevin Conner came out on top. At FcW Race Against Time in 2007, Madd Dawg would suffer a (legit) torn ligament in his leg during the Race Against Time Battle Royal. He would not return to FcW programming until early December 2007 when he would interrupt an announcement by Fred Debonair regarding the FcW United States Championship, the same championship Madd Dawg had chased just prior to his injury. It is yet unseen as to what this will lead to. DeStefano has also been entered in to the New Beginnings Tag Team Tournament. However, try as he might he could not compete at the level he was used to competing at and left the FcW again due to nagging injuries. No one would hear from him for the next 10 months. The FcW closed it's doors for good at the start of 2008 but found itself reopened by May of that year. Along with the reopening came the return of Madd Dawg. This time around he was different though. He was a dominant in-ring competitor and went on to win his first 5 matches as a sign that ring rust had not slowed him down. Since returning he began a high-profile feud between Jess Amazing and Fred Debonair over the FcW United States Championship now dubbed theFcw Empire States Championship. He'd also finish #6 in the Race Against Time battle royal and defeat some of the biggest names in FcW. However,after breaking up with his long time girlfriend, Dawg seemed off and detached from the promotion. Her brother, a questionable character named Cameron, owed Dawg a lot money and refused to pay him back, keeping Dawg's association with that family in tact. A rivalry ensued outside of Fearless Championship Wrestling that resulted in numerous attempts on Dawg's life. Cameron would be murdered not long after and the feud would die down, as Dawg provided evidence to put away almost all of Cameron's boys. However, this chapter in Dawg's life had taken it's tool on him and his performance in the ring had started to suffer. A change needed to be made. Soon, Dawg's horrible childhood was made public and it became clear that he just wasn't the same man. The fans watched as someone they loved and respected transformed into a conflicted human being unsure of who he was. He started to detest the alias Madd Dawg and felt it stood for the lies he had to live with. He introduced the public to his real name, Jim DeStefano, before the ppv FcW Kingdom Come and has yet to go back to Madd Dawg. Jim's confliction about his true identity finally was put to rest when he accepted his past and formed a short-lived alliance with Fred Debonair. This marked the first heel turn of his career. In the coming weeks he's attack Daniel Peterson, Tyler Shane, Chris Stone and Savage ruthlessly backstage and verbally assault the fans whenever he could. John Cavanagh would restart The Coalition soon after and Jim, the very man who fought valiantly against the first run of this heel stable, was one of the first in line to join the stable. His real ticket into the stable was during a Sunday Night Sin when he defeated Franklin Christopher Wild and Savage to win the FcW Extreme Championship. As the reigning Extreme Champion he'd defend it successfully at FcW Golden Greed in a triple threat match. Jim is currently involved in The King of New York tournament. After losing a close match with Tyler Shane he has been surprising re-entered into the tournament to face a newcomer in Zach Fleury. Jim passed through Fleury with ease and met Tyler Shane at The King of New York in a rematch billed to be spectacular. Not only was a chance to get into the finals on the line, but so was Jim's Extreme Championship. Jim came away the winner and met Fred Debonair in the finals. After a close match, Fred was the winner of the tournament with Jim looking bitter on the sidelines. However, the loss in the finals didn't affect Jim too greatly as he went on to hold his Extreme Championship a record setting 105 days. He completely redefined the Extreme division and faced off against any and all challengers. Jim's strained relationship with the General Manager of Sunday Night Sin, Richard Charleston, would come back to haunt here when Charleston rehired Jim's own flesh and blood for Jim to defend his title against. "The Enigma" Jon DeStefano made that surprising return with Caz Armour acting as the special guest referee. With the match now a 2 on 1. Jim would lose the Extreme Championship. Caz and Jim had been feuding for the better part of a month at this point and, as a "thank you" to Caz for playing his part, Charleston would reward him with a match against Fred Debonair. Jim was also thrown in the match to make it a triple threat match for the Empire States Title. Richards' plan backfired as Jim wasn't helpless and defeated man he and Caz thought he was. Jim would go on and win the Empire States Championship in that match and then defend it two weeks later successfully at New Beginnings against Caz Armour; effecting ending their long running feud. Category:Wrestlers